1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved excrement pickup device, said device having an excrement engaging portion, and a conventional bag holding portion so arranged as to hold the mouth of the bag open for ready reception of the excrement therein together with positive retention means for the bag which is quickly releasable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with previous devices for picking up excrement and other undesirable substances is that the user of the device normally still has to touch some portion of the device which has come into contact with the excrement, and/or physically touch portions of the bag or container in which the excrement ends up.
Another problem with known prior art devices is that special bags and containers are necessary for proper use of said devices which increase the expense of using same as well as making said devices more inconvenient. Many times special bags and containers are not readily available "at any price" and therefore renders the over-all device inoperative.
Another problem of known prior art devices is that they are not provided with adaptable structure for picking up excrement or grass or turf-type surfaces as well as solid pavements, floors, patios, etc.
Prior art devices which are known to the applicant which may be pertinent to this invention are: Soergel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,141 and Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,785; these patents cover devices intended primarily for holding lawn and leaf type bags open for filling during lawn cleanup operations. They are not directed toward pickup and disposal of animal excrement as is the device of this invention. A patent to Bredt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,220 and a patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,214 also are known; these devices are not intended for use in gathering excrement off ground or pavement, but are for the purpose of catching or receiving the excrement as it is being dropped. Also these devices require special bags or receptacles for proper use thereof. The Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,178 and the Prescott U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,423 are both directed to devices intended for pickup of excrement from the ground, but they both require special bags and/or containers for use of same. None of the known prior art devices offer the simple, inexpensive, easy-to-use and operate, excrement pickup structure as disclosed by this invention.